How Rin bacame a Vocaloid
by Tobi swirl
Summary: It's how I believe Rin became a Vocaloid. (Panic attack.)


**Waiting**

 **! DISCLAIMER!** **I do not own any of the songs or characters. The only thing I own is the plot enjoy.**

 **A/N: This is a brand new story based around the Vocaloid Rin Kagamine. I'm not a spoiler's type of person so none of that nonsense… What… Fine! She is waiting and not for something but someone. There are you happy now! "Yes." AAAHHH MY HOUSE IS HAUNTED BY FANFICTION READERS! (On to the story.)**

The light scent of waffles wafted through the house as she awoke. She flung herself out of bed and flew down the stairs so fast she tripped over her own feet and stumbled to a clumsy halt. Frantically looking around she saw nothing. She was still alone. Still waiting. Still… hungry. Her stomach growled noisily as she walked into the kitchen. She took a quick glance at the inside of the fridge and found two eggs, a bag of cheese, onions, and butter. She grabbed the last clean frying pan and cooking knife then threw together an omelet.

* _I really should go to the store. I also have to make time to clean the house and dishes. I'm almost out of clean clothes too… today's gonna be busy. Sigh_ *

She finished off her omelet and tossed the plate into the already over flowing sink. She climbed the stairs and opened the door to her room. Once again it was empty no one was there.

* _Sigh_ *

She closed the door behind her as she entered and changed out of her pajamas. She threw on a plain black shirt and shorts then added her favorite yellow monster hoodie and a big white bow that rested nicely on the top of her short blond hair. She slipped her feet into a pair of black flip flops and snagged her iPod and headphones. She scrolled through the songs till she came across one of her friends hit singles. She hummed as she stepped down the stairs to the beat. She grabbed her keys and phone then spun out the door and locked it behind her. She walked to the car and easily slid inside. She jammed the key in and started the car. She drove through the busy streets till she was stopped at a light. She tore off her headphones and gave a heavy sigh as she heard a car pulling up next to hers blasting music. Her ear drums felt like they were going to burst and she wasn't even in the car. She looked out the window to see a giant truck with three passengers. The guy driving had short dark blue hair and wore a long scarf. The guy in the passenger seat had long purple hair tied back into a ponytail. They were both dancing in their seats screaming to one another about how awesome the song was. There was a girl in the back seat with long pink hair, she seemed kind of pissed off and was constantly glaring at the purple haired guy. The light turned green and they sped off at the speed of light.

"Geez."

She moved her car forward and continued to the store. She pulled into a parking spot somewhat far away from the store. She stepped out and pulled her headphones so they wrapped around her neck. She walked to the store entrance then did a double take when she saw the giant truck that had almost busted her eardrums.

"Great," Sarcasm dripping from her voice, "Hope I don't run into them."

She walked into the store and grabbed a basket then immediately went to check out the new fruits. She absolutely adored the sweet scent and taste of a ripe fruit. A smile crept across her face as she spied a pile of oranges neatly stacked into a pyramid shape. Her steps quickened as she neared the fruits. She grabbed a bag and picked the best looking oranges out of the pyramid being careful not to destroy the shape. She counted a dozen oranges then headed over to get a better look at the rest of the fruits. Apples, cherries, bananas, grape fruit, grapes, limes, lemons, they seemed to go on forever. She picked a few of her favorites and a new one to try. Dragon fruit was something the store had gotten about a week earlier and she hadn't seen any ripe ones but now there were tons. She looped around to the vegetables and picked up an eggplant, three leeks, a cucumber, some squash, lettuce, and carrots. She strolled down isles looking through the strange foods and the things she normally byes. She grabbed milk, eggs, a cake mix, frosting, spices, flour, spaghetti, and tomato sauce.

"Well that looks like it should last a week or so."

She turned a corner and collided hard with something that sent her stumbling backwards and falling onto her bottom. She checked her basket and everything seemed to be fine. She stood and gathered her basket to see who had hit her. It was the guy with purple hair, he had stumbled backwards into a table.

"Watch where you're going."

"Me?"

"Yes you. You totally just sent me flying into a table."

"Not to be rude but you hit me."

"No I didn't! You came out of that isle and hit me like a battering ram."

"Umm… You barely bumped the table."

He opened his mouth to say something then quickly shut it and turned around to run in the other direction.

"What?"

She turned to see a giant looming figure hanging over her. She let out a shriek of horror and backed a few steps away before realizing the figure wasn't after her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. My boyfriend can be such an Idiot sometimes."

"What?"

"The man with the purple hair. His name is Gakupo he is my boyfriend. I'm sorry he ran into you. My name is Luka. Are you ok?"

"Yah fine. My names Rin."

"Hey I know that name! Are you that famous pop star that joined Hatsune Miku in concert that one time?!"

"Umm no I just went up there because her co-star had gotten really sick and canceled last minute. I'm not a pop-star but Miku is a really close friend of mine."

"OH MY GOSH! Here! We should totally get together and talk sometime! Bye!"

She shoved a piece of paper into her hand and ran off. Rin opened the paper and it was business card for a talent agency. She was surprised and shoved the card into her pocket.

* _Maybe… Just Maybe… I'll call her. I'm getting tired of waiting._ *

She hopped back into the car and drove home. With a smile she placed the card on the table and put away the groceries. She bounded up stairs then back down with a big bag of dirty clothes and a book she had yet to finish. She loaded the car and drove to a laundry mat. She loaded a washer and sat in a corner and propped open her book. She started reading when she heard someone curse. She closed her book and peered around the corner. It was a girl with bright green hair that spiked as it fell from her head.

"Damn it how am I only five cents short?! All I have are dollars."

She kicked the machine and searched her pockets and found nothing. Rin placed her book down and walked over to the girl.

"Here."

"What?"

Rin pushed the five cents into the machine and it started.

"Oh. Thanks a lot."

"No problem. I'm Rin by the way."

"I'm Gumi. Would you like to come have lunch with me?"

"No, I couldn't ask a total stranger for lunch."

"I insist!"

She grabbed Rins wrist and dragged her to a little café down the street. She ordered two coffees with sugar and cream then started rambling so fast her words came out in big slurs. When the lady finally arrived with the coffee she ordered two slices of cake one carrot and the other chocolate. She talked through big gulps of coffee and when the cake finally arrived she went silent. She took slow small bites savoring the taste.

"The chocolates for you."

"Oh. Thank you."

She took small bites as well. The cake was amazing, the best she had ever had. Today was really a great day for her.

"So do you live around here?"

"Oh," Rin snapped out of her daze, "Yeah just down the street."

"That's great!"

"So why this café? I mean there is a deli right next door to the laundry mat."

"Yeah I know but I really love this café. I practically grew up here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when I was little my cousin owned this café. Every day I would walk here and she would always have a big slice of carrot cake waiting for me. We talked and played games. I would stay out till morning and my parents would always be worried sick. One day I was in school and I was called to the office. The principle gave me a sad and pitiful look I'll never forget and told me my cousin had passed on. At first I was confused and then when I realized she was dead I ran out of school and down to the café as fast as I could. The entire café was covered in yellow police tape and I begged the cops to let me in but they refused so I ran right through the front door. There was a big tarp and sticking out of the top was my cousins' unmistakable orange hair. The cops burst in behind me and grabbed me under the arms then dragged me outside he shoved me into the back of his car and we drove off to the police station. I was pushed into a cell and left there till my parents arrived. They were in tears and I was just sitting there in shock. They told me a robber had come in demanding money and when he didn't get what he want he shot her and ran. I cried for days, eventually I stopped going to school and just stayed locked in my room. It got so bad I stopped eating. But after a while one of my best friends came over and dragged me out of my room she flung me in her car and when we got to our destination it was the café. At first I fought her saying I refused to go in but she got me inside and plopped me in a chair. She brought out a big slice of carrot cake and made me eat it and it was so good. Tears ran down my face and everyone in the café stared and started to think we were shooting one of those weird movies. We just sat there eating cake crying and that's when I made it my mission to make everyone around me feel just as happy and free even if they have lost someone precious."

Rin was speechless. Knowing the pain of losing someone she could relate to her story but it was just so upsetting.

"So why tell me?"

"Because you've lost someone. Don't try to deny it I can tell. Remember my mission?"

"It's fine really."

"No it's not!"

She slammed her fist down on the table almost spilling the coffees.

"But… your case is different. You've lost some one precious but not forever. However the pain is still there and to be honest I can't even begin to help you. The pain is so deep and unhealable that even I can't do anything."

Rin didn't respond she just looked down at the table. She couldn't stop herself from remembering everything. How could she ever forget? Even on the best of days the memories haunted her.

"However. My mission includes even the impossible cases so I guess you're stuck with me."

She paid for their meal and they headed back to the laundry mat. Gumi forced Rin to give her her phone number and then she bolted. She rambled about being late as she left. Rin gathered her stuff and headed home where she would find an empty house. Not that she expected anything else. When she actually got home she heard singing and felt an immediate need to run but the door burst open and a singing Miku wrapped her in a bear hug. She was pulled inside and was met with clean dishes and a big gift basket on her table.

"Oh Rin my day has been so fantastic!"

"I'm glad."

"How was yours?"

"Well I met some new… people. Any way why the big grin?"

"I got this huge promotion at work! I'm being transferred to a new vocal program called Vocaloid! Apparently I get insane insurance and body guards to protect me from fans and stalkers!"

Miku was a huge pop-star with and insane fan base. Millions of people came to her concerts.

"That's great!"

"How about you Rin how's your job?"

"Not much being a private tutor isn't that exciting. I did meet some snotty kid that didn't appreciate a thing about a week ago. I'm supposed to see him again after his one month break. The pay is great."

"That's so awesome! I wish I could be a private tutor. Getting to travel the world for free."

"I don't travel the world. I just get to go to Germany every other month for a week to teach this kid English."

"I think it's awesome that you speak German!"

"Thanks."

"Oh I almost forgot! Do you want this?"

She gestured to the big basket of candy and lotions.

"I was given a bunch of gifts at my last concert and this is what wasn't already stamped with my face or logo."

"Sure if you don't mind I'll take it off your hands."

"Ummm…"

"What?"

"Could you ummm…"

"Spit it out."

"Could you possibly sing at another concert with me? PLEEEEAAASSE!"

"Huh?"

"PLEEEASE RIN!"

"Why?"

"Would you believe me if I said black mail?"

"No."

Miku sighed and sat down at the table. Rin put the basket on the floor and sat down. She pulled open the top of the basket and grabbed two candy bars. She handed one to Miku and they both started to munch on chocolate caramel goodness.

"Well I was at my autograph signing and this one women who looked way too old to be a fan of my music came up to me in tears. She said she was so happy to meet me and that her daughter was a huge fan. So I asked where her daughter was and she pulled out a picture from the day before. It was her and her daughter the only thing wrong was that her daughter was on life support in a hospital bed. They both looked happy in the picture but the girl turned out to have cancer. The women explained that her daughter had a serious type of cancer that was life threatening and she didn't have much longer than three months and she knew it but she was still smiling. She broke down in tears and I told my manager to lead her to my dressing room. I had to tell him she was a special friend. So anyway when I finished the autograph session I hurried back to my dressing room to talk to the women. After the women had calmed down she explained that all her daughter talked about was going to see one of my concerts. She pulled out a bag and handed it to me. Inside were two dolls she had sewn by hand. There was one of my and one of you. The women said that her daughter was mesmerized by your voice and hoped to see another concert with both of us together. After that she got down on her knees and begged me to do another concert with you. I was so freaked out. I told her to keep in contact so I gave her my work number and promised to do a concert with you in the next three months. She said her daughter would be out of the hospital in three weeks and she could do whatever she wanted before she… you know. So I kinda promised her I could do a private concert in a month with my co-worker aka you. Oh and we agreed on her paying me a lot of money but I want to surprise her at the end by saying it's all free and my manager agreed to let me give them both tickets to Disney world."

"Geez."

"PLEEEAAASE!"

"Well I guess I have no choice."

"OH THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

She stood up and ran over to Rin and gave her a giant hug.

"Oh by the way you have to write a song and learn to play it on the piano I told the lady you were a piano prodigy."

"I have a month right?"

"Yup."

"That can be done. I'm not too bad on the piano. Anything else?"

"Maybe, not sure yet."

"How many songs?"

"Oh yeah ha ha… like five."

"Oh my gosh! Seriously! You promised her five songs from me with piano music!"

"Yeah ha sorry. But you promised!"

"I know. * _Sigh_ * I'll see what I can do."

"THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! I'll be back in about three days try to have a rough draft of a song by then! Bye!"

She pranced out the door her long pigtails bouncing behind her.

"She really is asking a lot this time. At least she did my dishes."

Rin climbed up stairs and into her room where she emptied the contents of her pockets onto the bed. She had her iPod, headphones, phone, coins, and Lukas business card. She flopped down onto the bed and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me from the grocery store. What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh I'm so glad you called! Meet me at 230 Maroni ave. in an hour."

"Ok."

She hung up and map quested the address. It turned out to be a fancy Italian restaurant a few miles away.

"Better find something nicer to wear."

She shuffled through her clean clothes and found a casual black dress that had a white strip of cloth that ran to the back to tie into a bow and it had ruffles and fringes at the end. She pinned a black rose in her hair and rummaged through her shoes. She found a slightly fancy pair of black wedges and through them on. Examining herself in the elongated mirror she decided to put on some black hoop ear rings she had gotten as a gift from Miku. She applied some make up and checked the time she still had a few minutes before she had to leave so she opened an old closet and dug out a box. She brought it down stairs and sat on the sofa then propped opened the box. Inside there were a bunch of papers. She shuffled through them stacking them all into a neat pile on the coffee table in the living room. The papers were full of unfinished music pieces. She had tried many times to finish the songs but it just seemed to float away from her. She finally found a piece that was almost finished. She took it over to the piano and began to play. She sang the lyrics along with the notes.

(Song: Magical Mirror)

"Nobody has ever paid a visit  
to this tiny room in the attic.  
I'm a frail girl having an empty dream of happiness  
in this world of absolute solitude."

"One day, in an old mirror,  
a boy suddenly appeared.  
Introducing himself as a magician,  
he smiled at me with a face which bore a striking resemblance to mine."

"The wheel of my fate began to turn, and my days began to change.  
Is it okay for me to call you my "friend", my very first friend!?  
As I hesitantly placed my palm against yours across the mirror,  
I could sense the magic set in motion. "Say my name?""

"From that hand I was touching, I heard your voice.  
It was so warm that my tears started flowing.  
Can I really just keep holding your hand?  
In this lonely world, by myself, I had waited so long  
for your tender hand from the other side of the mirror."

"The magician granted all of my wishes.  
I was rid of my illness and could walk now.  
The long long war has come to an end.  
In this quiet room, there is now a lot more laughter."

"In the past I once had a dream,  
in which I remembered that I used to be a princess in a beautiful castle.  
I still remember that nostalgic dream vividly.  
And now even that has become reality."

"All the wishes I had in my dream have been granted,  
but there is something I still want more of:  
"magic", which only you are capable of.  
"Please never let go of my hand...""

"I wish to you  
that we would always be together like this,  
so please come to me right now.  
I'm so lonely that I cannot sleep. Won't you tenderly say my name?  
I will always be waiting for you."

"The duration of magic is too short.  
The lonely girl's "dream" now reverts back to reality.  
"I must leave now..." "Don't leave!"  
"The magic is wearing off."  
"I must bid you goodbye." "Don't say goodbye..."  
"Please, don't cry." "Don't leave!""

"Everything on the other side of the mirror is "the mirror image" of everything on this side.  
Our completely opposite fates will never permit us to be together.  
"I merely return to you what you have given me."  
I will never forget your smile and your tears.  
So please, don't ever forget  
me."

"I wish we could have stayed together forever.  
Even without magic, I want…"

Her hands lifted from the piano and tears streaked down her cheeks. She picked up the music and placed it back on top of the pile. The tear stained paper stuck to the top of the pile like glue. She climbed up stairs and cleaned her face then checked the time. She headed out to her car and drove in silence to the restaurant. She took a few deep breaths as she pulled into the parking lot. She hopped out of the car and looked around to find nothing but fancy convertibles and mustangs. Maybe she wasn't here yet. She walked up to the entrance and through the doors only to be met by a grinning Luka.

"You made it!"

"Yeah sorry if I'm late I was… busy."

"Sorry if I'm cutting into your schedule."

"No it's fine I'm not busy for the rest of the night."

"That's great. We might be here for a while."

Luka walked up to the podium her black high heels clicking against the white tiles. She wore a tight black dress with gold trim and lace ran zig zags across the front. Her hair was curled at the base and had gold ribbons running through each curl. She looked amazing. The man at the podium nodded and led them down a small corridor. At the end of the hallway he opened a door and inside was a large table. She gave a quick glance around to see Gakupo and the blue haired boy sitting on the right side of the table, they were both in fancy tuxedos. They were whispering to each other and didn't even look up at the sound of the door. The left side of the table was empty and at the head of the table was a woman with short brown hair. She worn a short skintight strapless red dress. She looked really drunk.

"Hey guys! She finally got here!"

"Took her long enough."

"Oh shut up Gakupo!"

Luka walked over to the table and plopped down in a chair across from the guys. Rin followed behind her and took the seat next to her.

"Well you already know Gakupo."

"Sup."

"This is Kaito."

"Nice to meet you…"

"Her name is Rin and this is Meiko."

"Is there anymore sake or are we out again."

"I think were out."

"Uh hi I'm Rin."

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!"

Meiko jumped up from her seat and reached for Rin but hit the table and just flopped down on it like a dead fish.

"Um is she ok?"

"Yeah just give her a minute or two and if she doesn't get up Luka will push her off the table."

"What why me? It's your turn!"

"Fine I'll do it."

Gakupo stood and walked over to Meiko. He flipped her over.

"Yup out cold."

He lifted her off the table and tossed her over his shoulder. He put her in the corner on the floor and pulled both her shoes off then placed them near the door.

* _What the hell is wrong with these people?_ *

"Anyway," Luka chimed in, "we're here to discuss business. Kaito, Gakupo, Meiko, and myself are all part of a music program called Vocaloid."

Rin choked on the water she was drinking and started to cough like crazy.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah * _cough_ * did you say * _cough cough_ * Vocaloid?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"Isn't Miku supposed to transfer to that program?"

"Really!?" Kaito almost jumped in excitement.

"Calm down lover boy." Gakupo eyed Rin skeptically. "How do you know that?"

"She told me."

He burst out in hysterical laughter.

"Yeah right! The famous pop star Hatsune Miku is going around telling random people she's joining our program!"

He laughed some more and Rin glared at him making him shut up.

"I'm not some random person. We're childhood friends. She used to get bullied a lot as a kid and one day I got tired of people being mean to her so I beat up the kids that were picking on her and we have been friends ever since."

Everyone went dead silent.

"What?"

There was a long awkward silence.

"So why am I here?"

"Oh right, I'm in charge of finding new members to join our music program and your singing is amazing. We want you to audition."

"What?"

"We think you would be an awesome Vocaloid. You have stage experience and a great voice. Can you play any instruments?"

"I'm pretty good on piano and bass guitar."

"That's amazing! Plus you already know Miku and she could recommend you! All you would have to do is compose, play, and sing an original song."

"Uh…"

"We all had to do that to join the program."

"Is this how everyone is recruited?"

"Pretty much."

Rin gave a heavy sigh.

"When do I audition?"

"Whenever you want."

"Ok I'll think about it."

There was another awkward silence.

"Can I go home?"

"Uh sure."

Rin stood and walked out the door.

"We really have to get a better system for recruiting people."

"You got that right."

Rin walked down the hallway to the exit when all of a sudden she felt a surge of panic hit her. Her head and chest throbbed and her breathing started getting heavier. She grasped at her head feeling like she was going pass out. She started hyperventilating and someone ran up to her. She didn't know who but they were trying to say something but she couldn't hear anything but a droning sound. Her vision was blurry and she fell to her knees. She felt pressure on her shoulders and swatted at the person in front of her. She managed to pull away and stand before stumbling backwards and falling into the darkness of unconsciousness.

There was a thud outside and screams echoed through the entire restaurant. Luka ran over to the door and it opened. In the doorway was a horrified looking employee.

"Help her!"

She grabbed Lukas arm and pulled her over to where others were crowded around someone.

"She's with you right!"

To Lukas Horror there was a passed out Rin on the ground being propped against a wall.

"Do you know what's wrong with her!? Is this normal!? Does she have asthma!?"

"I don't know she's a distant friend has someone already called 911!?"

"I don't know!" The women ran into the kitchen and grabbed a phone.

A few minutes later an ambulance came and Rin was rushed to the hospital. After Luka had called Miku to tell her about Rin Miku rushed to the hospital.

It was dark. There was only a spec of light. She ran to it but it was so far away. She stopped and stared at it willing it closer and it worked. The light grew till it swallowed the darkness. She blinked awake and was surprised to see Miku looking at her worriedly.

"What?"

"The doctor said you had an anxiety attack."

"Really?"

"If this is because of the song stuff you don't have to do it. I mean if it put you in the hospital I don't want you to push yourself."

"No it's not the song stuff."

"Is it…him?"

"Yeah."

"I wish it didn't have to be that way."

"It couldn't be helped he… would have been killed."

Tear drops formed in her eyes. Miku felt bad for bringing it up and quickly changed the subject.

"So uh I heard you met Luka."

"Huh, oh, yeah."

"Did you meet Gakupo, Meiko, and Kaito?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't he hot?"

"Who?"

"Kaito! He's so dreamy!"

Rin gave a chuckle under her breath.

"Hey! What's so funny!?"

"I knew you would say that. From the moment I saw him I knew you would like him and you know what. When I said something about you being in the Vocaloid program he flipped. I guess they hadn't told him but he was oozing happiness."

"WHAT!?"

Miku blushed and held her face in attempts to hide it but it failed.

"Oh, why did you bring up the Vocaloid program?"

Rin gave a long sigh, "they want me to audition."

"Are you serious!? You totally should! I'll recommend you and you can play one of the songs you have yet to finish! Oh this is so awesome! Fellow Vocaloids touring together!"

"Hey slow down I haven't even auditioned yet."

"Oh I know they'll say yes. You're so talented!"

"Thanks."

The doctor entered and gave a shocked stare at Miku.

"Ahem, you're free to go Ms. Kagamine. It was a regular anxiety attack. Just be sure to get plenty of rest and try to relax."

"Thank you."

Rin flung her legs off the bed and grabbed her shoes. She walked bare foot down the hall with Miku following her closely and everyone was staring. They took the stairs down and were met with two men in black suits. They were Mikus body guards and they were not happy that she had ditched them.

"Hey guys sorry for ditching you but you know girl time."

Miku pranced happily behind Rin who was quite irritated by the stares. Miku dropped Rin off at her house and she waved goodbye with a smile. She walked inside and heard noises in her kitchen. She slowly made her way to a desk drawer, being sure not to make a sound, and pulled out a switchblade. She held it as you should for hunting dears and swung around the corner fast with the knife in hand ready to defend herself. She had an evil glint in her eyes that faded as she saw three extremely frightened but familiar faces. She lowered the blade and walked back to the drawer where she replaced it and walked back into the kitchen.

"So how and why are you in my house?"

They looked at her dumb struck.

"Look I can handle a knife pretty well. It's from experience so there is your answer now answer my question."

Gakupo was the first to speak. "What experience do you have with a knife?"

"Well first off it's a switchblade and none of your damn business." She glared at him every word stone cold and heartless.

"Ok so that's a touchy subject."

Luka joined the conversation, "Miku let us in and we wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I'll kill that brat later." She mumbled through clenched teeth. "I'm fine will you please leave."

"Uh sure."

The three of them walked out shocked.

"Sorry I'm just really tired and want to sleep. Bye."

She watched them leave and locked the door behind her. She climbed the stairs and grabbed a towel then hopped into a hot shower. She needed to think things through and she found she was most calm in the shower. She let the hot water run over her face and let her stress wash away. All the memories and stress faded for a while. After a long shower she dried off and changed into a black tank top and white shorts. She dried her hair as she walked downstairs. Stacks of piano music sat on the coffee table and chairs. The piano had started to collect dust.

"Better get started."

She walked over to the piano and sat down. Her hands brushed over the keys and something just clicked like the knob finally turned on that old forgotten door. She pushed aside her sheet music and just closed her eyes. Her hands flew across the piano and she started to sing.

(Song: Melancholic)

"I can't figure you out at all  
So when I'm not aware at all  
There's no possible way  
You can steal my heart"

"It could be a grumpy smile  
Or it could be dusk on a Sunday  
Or it could be a period with nothing but exams  
Or it could be a melancholinist called you

"I keep thinking to myself that trying to act tough  
And confronting things without a plan won't get me anything in the end  
Because I'm the kind of girl  
Who'd lock myself up into a tight ball  
Whenever I need just a little courage

"I can't figure you out at all  
So when I'm not aware at all  
There's no possible way  
You can steal my heart

"You don't notice anything at all  
So I don't care about you, don't care about you at all  
Don't you "hey hey" me and stop smiling like that  
Or I'll lose my sleep again

"I wonder if I'll still be the same old me tomorrow  
The same grumpy, taciturn and unlikable girl

"Ever since you appeared in that dream of mine  
I haven't been able to be honest because

"I can't figure you out at all  
So when you're not aware at all  
The one who's been trying to steal your heart  
Has been me

"It's that kind of phase I'm in  
I want to drown in this sweet  
Melancholy"

She got up and walked over to her many piles of music and rummaged through them until she finally found the song that she had just sung. She sniffled and wiped away the tears that had formed and took a deep breath.

"It needs a little polishing but I can work with it."

 _Over the next few weeks Miku helped her practice and the day of the performance finally came around. They caught the next plane over and started setting up in the hospital cafeteria._

"Do you think this is too much?"

Rin came out of the bathroom in a sparkly black dress with a giant white bow placed upon her head. She had knee high black boots and her other costume was off to the side.

"You look amazing! Oh she'll love you!"

They climbed up on to the back of the stage. They heard a wheel chair enter and Rin sat at the piano. The Curtain came up and she gave the girl a giant smile. She gasped and a giant grin spread across her face. Rin started to play and she saw the girl start crying. After the concert they gave hugs, autographs, advice, and talked for hours. They gave them the Disney tickets and said their goodbyes. They hopped on the next plane back and Rin got home at three in the morning.

She woke up at four in the afternoon and drove to Miku's office. She had her sheet music with her as she entered. She exited the room with a big grin and her paper work for the Vocaloid program.

A few weeks later she had her first concert and she has now become greatly loved by her fans.

She arrived home and quickly locked the door behind her. She sighed then heard papers shuffling. She immediately stiffened and headed for her drawer with the knife. She opened it and searched around finding nothing.

* _What?_ *

She started to panic as silence fell. She heard a creak of the floor boards and stopped breathing. A footstep. Then another. She slid backwards into a corner hoping to go unnoticed. She saw a foot come around the corner before he emerged from behind the wall. Len Kagamine her twin brother. They had been separated at birth by their parents and had been reunited a few years ago only to be torn apart again by his awful step-father.

"Rin?" it was only a whisper.

She stays silent and scared before he spots her in the corner.

"Why are you here!?" she hissed.

"I got away and it took a while but I found out where you live. I needed to see you."

He took her hands and she was shaking. The last time he had snuck away she was almost killed.

"You can't be here he'll find you!"

"No he won't I told him I had to go to a friends for a few weeks for a project."

She smiled and gave him a giant hug.

"It's really good to see you."

"Oh here."

He handed her the knife from the drawer.

"I knew you would have one so I found it and held on to it to make sure you didn't kill me."

"Ha ha very funny."

They headed to the couch to catch up. They talked for hours upon hours and finally said good night after Rin fell asleep mid-conversation. When she woke up there was breakfast on her lap and Len was asleep in the chair. She ate and then draped a blanket over him happy that her brother was finally back.

 **A/N: Sorry for the ending it's just sooooo long! I just wanted to end it I have been writing this since the end of April.**

 **Comments are smiles!**


End file.
